gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jeremiah Garland/Russia's Position in the War with Spain
This is a public announcement by Tsar Vladimir Romanov of Russia (translated from Russian): "To all whom it may concern, Russia is not participating in this war. After talking with Prince and Holy Proktor Mikhail Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov (Roger Decksteel), as well as Grand-Duke of Moscow Venyamin Pyotr Makmorgn (Benjamin Macmorgan), it has been decided that the Holy Tsardom of Russia, as well as our vast empire and all those under it, will, for at this time, remain neutral. This is due in part to two reasons: *Because of Spanish attacks on Russia's borders from this past summer, Russia is still struggling. Our economy is on the verge of depletion because of past wars, and we cannot finance an upcoming war. *Myself, as well as Volkov and Makmorgn, wish not for war. We are striving to give diplomatic reasoning one more chance with Spain, but to no avail. Because of this, Russia is officially backing out of this war. Do note, though, that at anytime this may change. For sometime now, Spain has been eyeing Russian territory, and we fear an invasion is imminent. It is for this reason we have executed the following orders: *All Russian borders and ports have been closed off to foreigners, and are constantly under surveillance *St. Petersburg, Moscow, Kiev, Novgorod, and Kazan are prepared for evactuaion when neccessary *All Russo-Spanish citizens within the Russian Empire are ordered to be questioned and investigated *An increase in military personnel and naval activity has been set underway, in the case of invasion *All trade with potential dangers (Spain, Portugal, Morocco) as well as all Caribbean trade has been ceased *Russian citizens in the Kaliningrad Oblast are ordered to evacuate the city and return to Russia *All foreign ambassadors in St. Petersburg are to be dismissed *The Russian Trade Federation has been temporarily shut down *The province of Manchuria is to be sold back to the Qing Dynasty of China, for additional finances *The immediate construction of a Pacific Armada, to be headquartered in Vladivostok *A regiment of Russian intel is to occupy southern France, to keep a weary eye on Spanish activity *Parts of Poland, Hungary, Romania, Slovakia and remaining Belarus are to be occupied and peacefully annexed by Russian forces, to assure a foothold in the Western World Finally, we would like to confirm that Russia will indeed attend the Council of Brunswick-Lüneberg. In attendance will be myself, Prince and Holy Proktor Volkov, and Patriarchate Makmorgn. During this legendary conjugation, we hope to tie up all loose ends on these matters, and clearify and confirm anything that may be confusing. Currently, we have broken all alliances with all allies. This is only to ensure our state of neutrality, and this will not be permanent. Once again, this matter should be clearified and rectified at the upcoming Council of Brunswick-Lüneberg. All Russian ambassadors and dignataries in foreign lands are to be dismissed immediatly. Thank you for your time, and long prosper Russia. Hail and farewell." ''--- Vladimir Pyotr Aleksandr Romanov I, Tsar of Russia, Imperator of the Holy Russian Empire, King of Armenia'' Category:Blog posts